The Craziest, Maddest, Chaotic, Wackiest and Most Side-Splitting Episode Ever!
(Words appear as they are read out) *Every Character from the Series: THE CRAZIEST, MADDEST, CHAOTIC, WACKIEST AND MOST SIDE-SPLITTING... *George Pig: ...episode... (a crocodile eats him) *Every Character from the Series: EVER! *(Harold the Helicopter flies past holding two little girls) *Narrator: It was Peppa and George's bedtime. They were in their beds, ready for sleep. *Mummy Pig: Goodnight, Peppa and George. *George Pig: *Snorts* *Peppa Pig: Goodnight, Mummy. Goodnight, Daddy. *Daddy Pig: Goodnight, my little piggies. *(Daddy switches the light off and he and Mummy leave the room) *Narrator: And Peppa and George fell asleep. George was having a fun dream. He dreamt he was in an air race and he had the fastest plane. But Peppa's dream was even more crazy and mad than George's dream. In Peppa's dream, Peppa was coming downstairs into the kitchen. She was gonna ask Mummy Pig for some crisps. *Peppa Pig: Mummy, can I have some crisps? *Narrator: Then, only Mummy Pig's head turns around... with no pupils and her head is robotic! *Mummy Pig: *Robotic voice* No crisps for you! Now, eat your PICKLES! *Narrator: Mummy Pig's head turns into a pickle jar. *Peppa Pig: *Screams* The pickle jar is empty! Help! Help! (runs out of the kitchen) *(Peppa runs along the corridor and skates down on some thin ice and slams into the wall, then slides onto the ceiling, then a shadow appears next to her) *Peppa Pig: Oh, it's the Ruler of the House! *Narrator: The Ruler of the House is George! *(George becomes a zebra centaur and speaks gibberish) *Peppa Pig: Yes, Ruler! I shall have the paperwork done on you desk in 57 days, 3 hours, 25 minutes and 16 seconds! *(George flies off farting out spray cheese) *Narrator: Suddenly, Peppa realizes she is on the ceiling and falls off it through a green hole and lands into the aquarium. Then, Peppa sees Suzy Sheep in the fish tank. *(Suzy Sheep is in the tank in a yellow and blue Hawaiian style bikini, goggles and fins and she swims to the top upside down and jumps up, her bikini bottoms comes off with her genitals censored, then goes back on and swims to Peppa) *Suzy Sheep: Hello, Peppa. *Peppa Pig: Hello, Suzy. Why are you in the tank? *Suzy Sheep: *In Jar Jar Binks' voice* Well, that's the funniest thing. I was searching for pineapples for breakfast, then I... Oops, wrong voice. *Changes to Grandpa Pig's voice* Ahh, there we go. Now where were we? *Peppa Pig: Grandpa Pig? *Narrator: First, Suzy had Jar Jar Binks' voice and now she has Grandpa Pig's voice. What on earth is happening? *(Suzy transforms into Grandpa Pig) *Grandpa Pig: I was searching for pineapples for breakfast, then I stumbled into a giant rocket and it took me to space, then I landed back down, but into this tank. The rocket disappeared for some reason. (his head becomes Danny Dog's head) *Woofs* I still find it a funny story though. (his head turns around repeatedly and he laughs like a maniac) *Peppa Pig: I think I should go Grandpa... Danny? *(Peppa runs away and runs into a blue hole in the wall and she is floating in an all blue space-like world with floating Hershey's Cookies 'n' Cremes and purple carrots and George as the ruler comes by again flying by farting spray cheese, then Grandpa's Little Train which plays the Grandpa's Little Train song comes out from nowhere, then it plays the following songs - Love Missile F1-11 (Sigue Sigue Sputnik), Tunnel Vision (Kodak Black) and Gold Digger (Kanye West ft. Jamie Foxx) and Grandpa Pig is in it; as Tunnel Vision plays, Harold the Helicopter flies by singing it) *Harold the Helicopter: # Lil' Kodak they don't like to see you winnin'... # *Peppa Pig: Are you driving your little train, Grandpa Pig? *Grandpa Pig: Actually, I'm not Grandpa Pig, I'm... head melts revealing [[Angela Anaconda]'s head] *Peppa Pig: Eek! Too scary! *Angela Anaconda: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'mma gonna chase you! *Peppa Pig: AHH! Help! Help! *Narrator: Peppa ran as fast as she could from Angela. They came into a space-like orange and purple world with pieces of food floating everywhere, Suddenly, Angela grew a snout and a curly tail and turned into Daddy Pig. But his face has turned red. *Peppa Pig: OK, this is starting to get weird. *tummy rumbles and hunger meter flashes due to 4% hunger *Peppa Pig: Ooh. I'm hungry. (takes out a hot dog from behind her back) Mmm, a hot dog. But, something's missing. *Narrator: Then, Peppa saw a bottle of mustard. *Peppa Pig: Ah-ha. Mustard. I'm just gonna put some mustard on my hot dog. *Clone Daddy Pig: NO MUSTARD! *Peppa Pig: Huh? *(Clone Daddy Pig's head comes off and grabs the hot dog with his mouth tenticles and swallows it) *Clone Daddy Pig: Your turn, Pastry Pig! *Peppa Pig: What? *(Clone Daddy grabs Peppa with his mouth tenticles and swallows her down as she screams while she falls down his throat, but ends up landing in a muddy puddle) *Peppa Pig: A muddy puddle. I love muddy puddles. to jump on the muddy puddle but drowns in it instead, then her voice changes to Daddy Pig I can see fish- EEEEK! I sound like my daddy! Could this be from the mud? *mud disappears and Peppa falls into a book. The book then closes *Peppa Pig: George, then her voices changes back from Daddy Pig's voice How did you get here, George? *George: into a dinosaur Dine-saw. Peppa and she falls into George's tummy *Peppa Pig: I'm in the dinosaur's tummy and IS THAT DJ FRESH?! *(DJ Fresh in animated form appears performing the song "Gold Dust" and he creates gold dust, which floats towards Peppa) *Peppa Pig: Oh, my chocolate cookies... *(The gold dust form together to create 70s TV character Bagpuss) *Peppa: What's going on? *Bagpuss: (turns into nuke) REVIVE THE DEAD MEMES! *Peppa: Littlebat10 told you to say this didn't he? *Bagpuss: Shoot, how did you know? Any-who, CHEEEEESE! *Peppa: (teleports to Weegee land) Wha? *(Peppa sees Ted Cruz, a honey badger, the Pink Guy, the number 21 and Uganda Knuckles as the song "Sandstorm" by Darude plays) *Peppa: Huh? What's this? *(Then Peppa opens some orange curtains and sees Rebecca Rabbit on a strip pole wearing a gold bikini as the song "I'm A Slave 4 U" by Britney Spears plays) *Peppa: *In SpongeBob's voice* Shit! *(Harold the Helicopter comes flying back) *Harold the Helicopter: # Lil' Kodak they don't like to see you winnin', they wanna see you in the penitentiary # (his eyes turn red) *(Harold pushes Peppa into the ground and they both fall through a portal and Peppa ends up in a scene of the 1996 film Space Jam, while Harold lands in a girl's bedroom and rapes her off-screen) *Harold the Helicopter: # I get any girl I want, I don't gotta rape # *Girl: Mommy! (cries in agony) *Peppa: Is this Space Jam? *(it's showing the scene where the Monstars are running towards Daffy Duck and then he throws the ball away, but it hits Peppa and she flies out the building and ends up on Saturn's rings, next to WALL-E, who waves at her, then Peppa sees a giant TV screen and it's showing 2 Girls 1 Cup, which causes Peppa to pull her eyeballs out and throw them into a red portal that appeared out of nowhere, then she goes to an elevator, gets inside and the elevator ends up in Chefchaouen and the song "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" by Eiffel 65 plays and the girls from 2 Girls 1 Cup go to Peppa and defecate in her mouth, then vomit on each other and throw Peppa all the way to outer space) *Peppa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! *(Peppa finally wakes up and it's morning) *Narrator: It was morning and Peppa woke up with a shock. Category:Crazy Category:Fanon Category:Unfinished Category:Funny Episodes Category:Funny Category:Cracktastic Category:Cracktastic Stories Category:Vore